1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device, an image display method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among games programs, some may show an information screen image on a computer screen in response to a predetermined information screen display operation carried out relative to the computer, such as a game device, or the like, while the game is being played. The information screen may be a pause screen for temporarily suspending or forcibly terminating the game, for example.
Display of various information items, including a time indicator, the residual amount of battery power used in the portable game device, or the like, on the information screen allows the user to continue playing the game while being aware of such useful information. However, when an information screen is shown while the game is being played, suspension of game operation each time the information screen is displayed is inconvenient. Therefore, an arrangement is desired in which continuation of the game operation is allowed as long as no inconvenience is incurred, even while the information screen is being displayed.
A game program according to the above-described background art comprises a program for showing an information screen in addition to the game program. Regardless of whether a user can utilize such a function for showing an information screen depends on whether the game program includes a program for that function. When no such program is included, a problem is caused wherein the user is unable to use this useful function.
Many of the game programs according to the above-described background art are defined so as to write images for one frame into a display buffer for a predetermined period of time and then to sequentially read, from the display buffer, the color data for pixels constituting the images to be shown on the display, such as an LCD (liquid crystal display), a CRT (cathode ray tube), or the like.
However, such a program is subject to the problem of distorted display when data for one frame cannot be completely written into the display buffer within a predetermined period of time due to an excessively large amount of images to be displayed.
The present invention has been conceived in view of the above, and the first object thereof is to provide an image display device, an image display method, and a program, all capable of continuing operation relative to an application such as a game or the like under a certain condition when an information screen is shown while the application is being run.
Furthermore, the second object of the present invention is to provide an image display device, an image display method, and a program, all capable of displaying an information screen while an application is run, without using the program of an application such as a game.
Moreover, the third object of the present invention is to provide an image display device, an image display method, and a program, all capable of preferable displaying a larger number of images.